


Reality

by Percimmon



Series: Reality - A Sander Sides Vore Series [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (but open to interpretation), G/T, Giant/Tiny, Hurt/Comfort, Implied digestion, M/M, Soft Vore, Thomas Sanders (Character) - Freeform, Tiny Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Vore, pred!thomas, prey!virgil, willing pred, willing prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percimmon/pseuds/Percimmon
Summary: Virgil never thought he’d ever end up in the physical world, one of his worst nightmares, but thank goodness Thomas has a solution.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Series: Reality - A Sander Sides Vore Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812925
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Reality

It was around six o’clock when the sun slowly started to rise from its slumber and start to brighten the day. The sky turned a light blue as morning came to wake everyone up. Thomas’ room was quiet as usual, nothing disturbing his sleep from last night. Though, while in a dream, he noticed he didn’t feel quite like himself. It almost felt like a part of him had vanished, but he simply pushed those thoughts to the side, thinking it might’ve just been Remus messing with him again like usual. By the morning, he’d feel okay, right?

The warm, moving floor suddenly woke up Virgil, too sleepy to really process what was happening. Slowly, he glanced around realizing this wasn’t the last place he slept. Confusion only filled his racing head. “Where in the world am I?” Virgil thought, a bit of anxiety starting to flow through him. Looking up, he saw what seemed to be a large fabric on top of him. The warmth between the moving floor and the giant piece of fabric seemed to try and make him fall asleep. Though, suddenly, a sharp realization hit him. As farfetched as his idea was, it only seemed to be the most reasonable explanation. It seemed to be the only explanation! As scared as he was, he begrudgingly tried to crawl his way out from under the gigantic fabric that was keeping him trapped. 

As soon as Virgil saw an opening, he quickly crawled out into the light. A chillness instantly hit him as he crawled out and it took a while for his eyes to properly adjust. But as soon as his eyes adjusted, he wanted to go back under the blankets as he saw the giant head of Thomas. The moving floor he was crawling on must’ve been Thomas’ stomach and the big fabric was the blanket. The small side shook in fear. He never remembered being summoned. Had his nightmares come to life? Quickly, he slapped his face, hoping to knock some sense into himself but it only hurt. Hurt!? Being hurt physically only happened to Thomas. Since all the sides were in Thomas’ mind, they couldn’t physically get hurt. He touched the cheek he slapped and noticed that it was still sore. This was a living nightmare… He got stuck into reality…

“T-T-Thomas?” Virgil stuttered as he stood up on top of Thomas’ chest. Looking down, he saw how Thomas’ chest moved up and down with each breath the giant took in his slumber. He slowly walked over toward the massive head, shaking a bit due to the moving chest below him. “Thomas?” He whispered, even more quieter than the last. The fear inside him tried to take over but he made sure to keep some composure and maybe figure out what exactly was happening. Momentarily, he glanced to the giant window that he had seen many times before in the morning when Thomas would get out of bed, but now seeing it with his own eyes felt weird. All the sides were able to tune into what Thomas was looking at but to see with his own eyes while Thomas was sound asleep was quite scary.

Virgil knew quite a few of the sides would love to have a physical body instead of being stuck in Thomas’ mind all day every day, but a lot of things about reality scared him. He’d have to manage without the other sides if he wanted to live in Thomas’ reality. Physically getting hurt was something he never wished to experience, and he intended to keep that. As crazy as it sounded, he wanted to stay inside Thomas’ mind where all he needed to deal with was his emotional hurt. The small side continued to walk toward Thomas’ face, a scrap of hope keeping him from breaking down. 

Virgil finally made it up to Thomas’ face and gently touched the bottom of his chin. Fear flowed all over his body as he touched the bottom of Thomas' smooth chin, though he wasn't entirely sure why he felt so scared near Thomas. He knew this person for his entire life! He was a part of him! So why was he trembling now? His tiny feet felt Thomas’ heartbeat underneath him, making his whole body seem to pulse in rhythm with it. Out of curiosity, he placed two fingers to his neck, mesmerized at how in sync their heartbeats were. It calmed him down a bit more and gave him the courage to finally try and wake up Thomas. 

Quickly, Virgil tried to scramble up his chin but soon fell. He once again tried to climb up onto Thomas’ face. It felt he finally got a foothold until his foot suddenly slipped and he tumbled down onto the bed. It took him a moment to know where he was. A dizziness in his head made him feel like his body was twisting and turning in all the wrong directions and his head only seemed to grow heavier as he tried to stand. Finally, after a full minute, he was able to see where he was. 

Virgil’s world felt like it completely crashed down as he looked up at the giant. He knew it was only Thomas, but tears quickly started to flow down to the bed. Instinctively, he backed away, his nerves completely acting up, making him see only a giant who could hurt him in this giant world. As he continued to back up, Thomas started to wake up and slowly sat up. The tiny legs that carried Virgil failed him, feeling too weak to even stand up. He crawled backwards, wanting to get away as far away from the giant as possible. Tears completely covered his vision, the giant’s fast movements scaring him. It scared him so much that his hand slipped once again, and he started to tumble off the bed. 

Frantically, Virgil grabbed on to the bedsheets, the height of where he was terrifying him. His head pounded and rang, only heightening his anxiety and fear. The floor to him was a death sentence, and if he let go, he knew he was done for. He used up every ounce of strength in his body to try and pull himself back up, but it was no use. The small side dangled into what seemed like death itself waiting for him to drop into the abyss. Finally, he felt the bed suddenly bounce from the giant crashing back down onto the bed, making him let go and finally fall to the ground.

Time seemed to slow down as Virgil’s tiny body fell. In his heart, he was convinced no one would save him from his perilous fall. Doom only seemed to lure him further to the ground until something abruptly stopped his descent. He shook his head, confused at what just exactly happened but soon noticed the uncanny amount of warmth he felt while laying down. Once he got his senses back together, realization hit him. The enormous fingers seemed to tower over him as he was lifted up close to the giant’s face. He cowered, scrunching up into a ball, crying into his knees, the salty tear dripping down onto the ferocious beast that held him. Instead of falling to his death, maybe this would be the end of him. He only hoped it would be quick. 

“Virgil?”, Virgil heard the giant say in the most concerned voice he’d ever heard. How did they know his name? They called out his name again, making the small side cower even more. The constant pounding from his head plus the dizziness that spread through his tiny body made it hard for him to think much at all, but after a good minute, the giant’s voice sounded soothing, and almost familiar… A warmth completely wrapped him that he hadn’t expected, and he heard the thump of something nearby. It was something he’d hear when one of the other sides would embrace him when he wasn’t feeling all that good. 

“Virgil? Are you okay?” The giant said again. Virgil, as much as he thought it’d hurt him, dared to look up at the giant’s face, and suddenly the hazy, black mist that concealed his eyes from seeing the truth, uncovered a beady eyed Thomas Sanders. A sigh of relief filled his lungs as he smiled and continued to look up at his host. Never in his life did he think just seeing Thomas would fill him with such joy. He cuddled into his chest and cried again, not because of an overwhelming fear, but because he had finally found some solace in what felt like an inescapable situation. No longer did he feel scared in this gentle giant’s grasp but only the tender love of someone he knew would never try to hurt him.

Both Thomas and Virgil simply enjoyed each other’s presence for a few minutes, both wanting to calm down from the situation. Thomas gently started to pet Virgil with his index finger and Virgil quickly leaned into it, the pure bliss of comfort taking over his whole body. It almost felt like everything was still normal and he was still in his room in Thomas’ mind. He really wished it were like that, but reality soon came back to him. He had to get back in Thomas’ mind, but how?

“Are you good now, Virgil?” Thomas asked, his voice as soft as the moon rising. 

“I-… I’m good now,” Virgil said to his giant friend. 

“Why don’t we get some breakfast to eat?”

~~~~~~~~~~

Virgil sat down on Thomas’ table as he cooked some pancakes and bacon for both of them. His stomach was grumbling for something to eat and it would be nice to have a full belly before he talked to Thomas about how to get back in his head. He couldn’t wait to go back, even if it meant dealing with all the other sides’ company again. Suddenly, the thought of Patton popped into his head. “I wonder if they’re worried that I’m gone…” he thought to himself, “I wonder if they’ve even notice I’m missing…” He looked down at the table trying not to entertain the thought lest he cry and break down again.

The scent of pancakes and bacon filled the air as Thomas brought over breakfast. His stomach growled, having wanted something to eat since they came downstairs. He smiled when Thomas placed the giant tea plate with food next to him. The food also seemed to be small enough so he could easily eat. Thomas soon sat down just across from Virgil with his regular sized plate, which looked enormous compared to his size. 

“Sorry I couldn’t find any plates that were for your size, but I hope the tea plate’s fine,” Thomas said, his voice a bit groggy from his tiredness. 

“It’s okay… Thanks for making me breakfast,” Virgil said, yawning.

Virgil soon took a bite at his awaiting pancakes and bacon. Instantly, joy rushed through his entire tiny body. Something about eating like this, in the physical world, made the food taste more enjoyable. He practically scarfed down everything off his plate at once without uttering a single word to Thomas. The other simply looked in awe at just how fast he was eating. Even though he was still tiny, he certainly still had much strength. He continued to eat and waited until Virgil was done.

After a good ten minutes, both were done eating their hearty breakfast. Thomas simply smiled at Virgil, wanting to make him feel as welcomed as possible, even with the situation they were both in. Virgil was laying down on the table after he ate but soon sat back up, only to see Thomas warmly smile at him. A blush quickly covered his entire tiny face, and he tried to hide it, even though it was very obvious his face was bright red. 

“Are you full now, Virgil?” Thomas said, his voice tender and sweet. 

“I-I’m good… Sorry for stuffing my face so quickly…” Virgil squeaked, his voice a bit shaky.

“It’s okay… Sometimes I do that, too! Now, about how to get back in my head…”

~~~~~~~~~~

Both Thomas and Virgil had a great time together that day, watching movies, playing games, and simply talking to each other. As anxious as Virgil was being completely separate from Thomas’ mind, he knew Thomas did his best to make him feel comfortable and safe from harm. Not once did he feel in danger from the outside world. The soft glow of the moon soon filled Thomas’ room, illuminating the place. It felt almost magical to Virgil, even though he’d seen the moon countless times. Virgil continued to look out at the full moon with Thomas near his window. Just for this alone, maybe it was worth staying here in reality. 

Soon, Virgil felt Thomas move and slowly lay on his bed. He was gently set on Thomas’ big chest and felt their enormous heart thump under him. It was something he would certainly remember with his time with this gentle giant. Soon, he looked up at their gigantic, loving face and spoke. 

“So, you’re completely sure this’ll work? And I’ll be fine?” Virgil asked, of course, still anxious about the whole idea. 

“I promise nothing will hurt you…” Thomas said softly.

Virgil looked down at Thomas’s chest as he sat. He tried hard not to think about the horrible ways this could go wrong, but his mind couldn’t help but torment him, the most gruesome of ways his life could end. A surge of confusing emotions filled him, making him shake a little. Suddenly, he felt himself being touched.

“I love you, Virgil…” Thomas whispered as he planted a gentle kiss on the tiny boy, “We can start whenever you’re ready…” 

Virgil’s tiny face turned bright red, contrasting with the cool colors of the room. Never in his life did he ever think someone would kiss him at all! Though the small kiss Thomas gave him only lasted for a few seconds, he knew the love and sweetness that was there would last for a lifetime. Finally, he lifted his tiny head up to look at Thomas.

“I’m ready,” he said while nodding. 

And with that, Thomas gently scooped Virgil off his chest. Virgil’s tiny heart raced, not out of fear, but from wonder and awe as he was lifted up to the bigger one’s lips, the ones that lovingly kissed him. Soon, Thomas’s maw opened up, a hot breath washing over his whole body. From his angle, he could see every part of their mouth clearly and noticed just how beautiful it was. Their teeth were almost a pure white, their tongue looked as soft as a marshmallow, and not a single bite mark or injury lined the inside of their cheeks. As much as he wanted to admire Thomas’ beautiful mouth from afar, he knew he’d have to go in sooner or later, or he’d be stuck in this physical world. So, without anymore hesitation, he crawled into their warm mouth and was covered in darkness. 

Thomas felt Virgil finally go into his mouth, and, instantly, he was hit with a rich mocha flavor with a hint of bitterness on his tongue. Out of all the sides who have accidentally appeared in his reality, he never had a side that tasted so intense and so good. He truly could keep Virgil in his mouth all day without a problem if he could. Soon, he felt them almost melt in his mouth, simply relaxing on top of his own tongue. Though he didn’t want to interrupt their relaxation, he did need to get them down to his stomach eventually, so he started to gently lick and roll them around in his mouth. This only made their sweet, mocha flavor even more intense and his mouth started to water. 

The sudden movement startled Virgil a bit but he soon started to laugh, the licking tickling him. He would’ve tried to stop or push the tongue away, but he felt so happy that he simply didn’t care. In fact, this made him even like being in Thomas’ mouth, as weird as it sounded to him. Suddenly, he felt Thomas squish him to the roof of his mouth, making him start to giggle again. Something about this just felt so calm to him. A hum soon echoed through their mouth, making him blush. It was nice seeing that Thomas was enjoying this as much as he was. Finally, their tongue stopped pressing him up against the roof of their mouth and he started to slowly slide down to the entrance of their throat. 

Virgil looked down the dark abyss that was Thomas’ throat. A spike of fear ran through his body as he tried to process what was happening. He tried to convince himself that it would be safe, and he’d be fine. But he quickly shook his head. “This is safe…” he thought to himself, “Thomas would never hurt me…” With that, he felt their head tip more and he felt his legs being swallowed down first. The muscles seemed to tightly hold on to his legs as he tried to calm down a bit more. Another swallow brought him down to his chest, only his head poking out. He looked around, taking in his surroundings before finally disappearing into their throat.

A small bulge formed as Thomas swallowed down Virgil. He gently touched and followed their small body until they disappeared down into his chest. There was a bit of squirming he felt but he didn’t mind. His throat must’ve been tight after all. Virgil, on the other hand, noticed just how clearly he could hear Thomas’ heartbeat and breathing, both calming him down as he continued to descend down to his stomach. As much as he’d thought this would be uncomfortable, this was rather soothing for him. The muscles seemed to only massage him instead of crush him which was what he thought would happen. Suddenly, his feet seemed to enter into an open space. Soon followed his legs then his whole body, finally falling down into the large stomach. 

Once Virgil sat up, he was completely mesmerized at how Thomas’ stomach felt. It was quite dark so he couldn’t see very well but he could tell what it would look like from the folds of the stomach walls and hearing the drops of mucus drip to the floor. Soon, he stood up, amazed by how safe he felt inside them. He noticed there was a tiny pool of liquid he was standing in, but he didn’t mind it much since it didn’t hurt him. Though, there wasn’t much to see, he could feel his way around the large stomach. Gently, he pressed a hand to the walls of the stomach to guide him as he walked around. Something about it just felt so comforting, felling all the little bends and folds throughout it. Suddenly, a large hum rang through not long after he touched the stomach walls. It took him a bit but soon realized it was a hum of joy from Thomas. It must’ve felt like he was rubbing him from the outside. 

Virgil gently laid down, the walls’ folds embracing him. With one hand, he started to rub at the soft walls of Thomas’ stomach, hoping the other would enjoy it. Instantly, another hum rang through the wet cave, making him smile. Suddenly, he felt a pressure from the walls gently lift him up a bit, and he simply smiled more as he realized Thomas was rubbing where he was. He snuggled into their stomach walls where they rubbed his tiny body and he let himself relax into the folds. 

“Are you good down there?” Virgil heard Thomas ask, the voicing echoing throughout the stomach.

“I’m good! It’s… very nice down here!” Virgil said as he continued to rub Thomas. 

The warmth of the stomach finally started to lull Virgil, making him yawn and snuggle into the walls more. It almost felt like a blanket was wrapped around him as his eyes grew heavy. It almost seemed like he was melting into the stomach walls. A sense of bliss washed over him as he cuddled into the stomach walls one last time. 

“Good night, Virgil…” Thomas said as he felt Virgil snuggle into the walls.

“Good night, Thomas…” Virgil said as he finally closed his eyes and slept.

~~~~~~~~~~

Light shone through the window as sunrise came. It illuminated the entire living room with its sweet and warm glow. Not a howl from the wind or a drop from the rain echoed inside the living room. All was still and quiet, until Virgil finally awoke, and noticed he was laying on the living room couch. 

“Virgil!” He heard Logan, Patton, and Roman scream in unison. He was tackled and absolutely smothered in affection from all the sides at once. 

“Are you okay, Virgil? We saw everything!” Patton exclaimed out.

“Are you in any distress?” Logan chimed in. 

“I-… Okay I missed you, you emo,” Roman said calmly with a smile. 

“I mean, apart from all of you screaming my name, I’m pretty fine,” Virgil said. 

And with that, they all decided to eat some breakfast, happy that Virgil was safe and back home.


End file.
